Tools of the Gods
by Scorch-X
Summary: After Voldemort's defeat, the wizard world may be heading for another war. The heroes of the Xiaolin temple must locate new heroes, and fight alongside the wizards to defeat this new threat.
1. Chapter 1

Tools of a God

Chapter 1: The Discovery: Gauntlet of Scryer

Date: 21/03/03

Location: Archaeological Site, Egypt

Grunting, Dudley Vernon shifted the soil from the area that he was digging. He stiffed a smile at the thought of his new job, "If they had told me I would be an archaeologist when I was 10, I'd have laughed." His new job was great, working for Dr. John Spicer. According to Dr. Spicer's research, and readings, they were on a site that had an extremely high chance of success. After another hour, he found an object buried in the sand, what seemed to be a gauntlet. As he touched it, the object emitted a glow. 7 years of living with his cousin Harry, Dudley instantly understood the object was magical. Before he could react, the object flew towards him, and latched onto him, encasing his right hand and part of his arm. Yelling, he tried to remove the gauntlet, but it was stuck fast. Dr. Spicer ran over, and attempted to help, having witnessed the entire scene.

"Okay Vernon, hold still." Spicer said, pulling out another unusual object, and pointing it at the gauntlet, Kuzusu Atom!" he said. The object emitted a beam of energy, which simply deflected off the gauntlet, and hit the ground, burning a hole through the sand, a hole with a glass edge, caused by the beams heat.

"Okay Vernon, we'd better get help about this." Spicer said, "I know only one person who could help us."

"Where can we find this person then?" Dudley asked

"Ever been to China?" Spicer asked

"China?" Dudley asked, "How would we get to China?"

"This way." Spicer said, pressing a button on his watch. A futuristic looking aircraft appeared, and landed.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Tools of a God

Chapter 2: Beyond the Ying Yang World

Date: 22/03/03

Location: Xiaolin Temple

It was getting late in the evening, as Omi was running his agility training. Jumping from post to post wearing a heavy weight, he was beginning to feel light headed, until finally he fell, landing in the water. Jumping out of the water with a yell, he landed in the courtyard.

"That water is very cold." he said

"Bet that woke ya up." Rai said, as Omi shivered. Clay passed Omi a towel.

"Thank you Clay." Omi said. Suddenly, he was aware of a noise, "It's Jack Spicer's plane!" he said, as the plane appeared, and landed.

"Back off Jack, you're not getting the Shen Gong Wu." Rai said

"When are you going to get it into your head, that I'm not after the Wu?" John asked, "And call me John, Jack is a name from long ago."

"All right then John Spicer." Omi said, "What do you want?"

"I need to see Fung, I think I found a new Shen Gong Wu." John said

"But we have all the Wu." Omi said, "Except for the Kuzusu Atom you took."

"I keep it safe, Chase doesn't know I have it, he's looking for some Goth guy called Jack Spicer, what could Jack Spicer, Evil boy genius and Dr. John Spicer have in common?"

"Good point." Clay said

"Wow, are we in China?" Dudley asked, exiting the plane

"What the? Sword of the Storms!" Rai said, firing a blast of wind at Dudley. Instinctively, Dudley threw up his hand, as thee gauntlet began to emit a light. The gust of wind and cloud formed a sphere in Dudley's hand.

"What in the name of Texas?" Clay asked, as the orb dispersed.

"The Gauntlet of Scryer." Fung said, exiting the temple, "I know of it, it's a Shen gong wu forged by a wizard called Scryer, who was also an accomplished expert of telekinesis."

"Do you know how to remove it?" Dudley asked

"You can't. You may only reduce it. Say Aufero Macies"

"Okay, Aufero Macies." Dudley said. The gauntlet disappeared, transforming itself into a watch.

"Say Strenuus Macies." Fung said

"Strenuus Macies!" Dudley said, as the gauntlet reappeared

"It's chosen you as it's new master, it would appear that you are a chosen one." Fung said

"Tell me more." Dudley said

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Tools of a God

Chapter 3: Secrets of the Ying Yang World

Date: 22/03/03

Location: Xiaolin Temple

"You see, in this world their exists, as you have probablys known, magic." Fung said

"My cousin was a wizard, i know of magic." Dudley said

"Tell us about your cousin, and what you know." Fung said

"Harry was raised by my parents, they hated magic. His parents had been killed by some guy called Voldemort, and he had been cursed, i think it was called abracadabra, or something." Dudley said

"Adava Kadavra, the killing curse." Fung said, "So, you're the cousin of Harry Potter?"

"Yes, i am." Dudley said, "My turning point came when i was 15. Something attacked us, i couldn't see anything. Harry said it was called a Dementor, from what I heard, it's a wraith that sucks out your energy, and even your soul."

"I know of those." Fung said, "The wizard world is known to the Xiaolin temple. The Wu you found, was once of several created that would awaken if the Staff of Ressurection was discovered. It has the power to resurrect the dead, and i suspect that Voldemort's remaining minions would seek it."

"So, this was created as a failsafe?" Dudley asked

"It was. Their are several more, including a few here." Fung said, handing Dudley a medalion, "This will keep you safe when you enter the ying yang world. In the ying yang world, you must locate your chi, and awaken it fully."

"And my destiny will become clear?" Dudley asked

"It will. Monks, you will go to the ying yang world also, find your chi, and bring it back." Fung said, "John, you should also go, this now concerns you."

"How does it concern me?" John asked

"You saw the gauntlet, which means you are also a chosen one." Fung said, handing John a staff, "This is the head of the staff of Goku, it will transform you into a monkey form, you must attach it your your monkey staff to form the staff of Goku."

John took the headpiece, and placed it onto his monkey staff. After everyone was armed, Fung cast the Ying Yoyo, sending them to the Ying Yang World.

End of chapter 3

THIS MESSAGE WILL SELF DESTRUCT


End file.
